


warm rain and warm hearts

by IcyRedRose



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, background m9 - Freeform, rainy day!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyRedRose/pseuds/IcyRedRose
Summary: Jester drags Caleb into the rain.





	warm rain and warm hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Rainy day prompt!!! I hope you like it.
> 
> My critrole tumblr is @andyouareblue, I'll post links to all my work on there! :)

They were supposed to leave today. Instead a downpour swept over the area, and they were stuck inside their inn. Yasha looked like she had a revitalized energy as she watched the storm through the open door. The other members of the party sat around the inn’s fireplace, lounging around aimlessly. Jester had gone through a countless number of dick jokes and she was starting to run out. Well, not countless. Caleb had counted. She had told 37 so far.

“So you get Bob from Robert, and Bill from William, how the heck do you get Dick from Richard?” Jester asked to the group.

Nott piped up. “I don’t know. How do you?”

Jester leaned forward in her seat. “You ask him nicely!” She laughed as Nott, Beau, and Fjord all groaned.

38\. A small smile formed at the corner of Caleb’s mouth.

“I don’t get it.” Caduceus piped up from his spot, though his face held a smile even if he didn’t get it.

Jester fell back into her chair. “That was the last one I can think of!” She huffed, crossing her arms. “I wish it wasn’t raining so hard so we could just leave already!” 

“I think it’s nice.” Yasha’s quiet voice said from the doorway. She held out her hand into the rain. “It’s warm.” After a distant sound of thunder she stepped outside in the rain.

Jester let out a squeal of delight. “We can dance in the rain! It’s so dramatic.” She placed a hand on her forehead to emphasize the drama. “I think I read it in one of my books before.” 

“I don’t know Jess, you could get sick if you stand out there too long.” Fjord said.

“It’s warm rain, it probably won’t make me sick, probably.” With that she hopped up and headed outside. Nott also got up and followed after her.

Caleb turned so he could look outside from his chair. Jester and Nott were holding hands and spinning in the rain, the water soaking their clothes and hair. Yasha stood nearby watching them with a soft smile. There was a shine in Jester’s eyes, and her laugh echoed in Caleb’s chest. Before he knew what he was doing he was on his feet and leaning on the doorway.

He watched her play, a smile stuck on his face as her happiness spilled into the air. He tried, but failed, to hide the smile as Jester looked up between her hair, now soaked and stuck on her face.

“Cay-leb! Come out here with us!” She stretched his name into two syllables as she called to him.

“I think I am good over here.”

“Caleb. You need to have some fun!”

“I am having fun. I’m fine just watching.” He said, frowning again, but he knew it was no use as she headed towards him.

Jester took both of his hands in hers. “Yasha was right, the rain isn’t cold.” She pulled Caleb out into the rain, with her smile wide in front of him there was no resistance. She stopped in the middle of the road.

“Ja, now I am wet. Happy?” Caleb asked.

“Of course!” She leaned back, gripping his hands tightly, and brought them into a spin. Caleb thought it reminiscent to dancing, but here they were just spinning in circles. On any other day, he might get sick from this type of spinning, but he was so caught up in this moment with her. He could feel her hands in his, how her laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world, how when her eyes opened and saw him, the joy radiated into his heart.

Caleb couldn’t hold it in anymore. His smile broke free and his laugh mixed with hers. Jester’s infectious happiness had won over all of his attempts to hide his emotions, at least for tonight. She brought them to a stop, and she tilted her head with her smile that had somehow become bigger. “I like your laugh, Caleb.”

He let out a few more some chuckles before responding, “I like yours too.”

Both their smiles lessened as they looked into each other’s eyes, and an energy between them grew. The both breathed heavily, tired from laughing, until Jester let out a sniffle. Caleb reached up and pushed the slick hair from on her face to behind her ear. “We should get you inside.”

Jester nodded softly, letting out a breathless, “Okay.” Caleb led her into the inn, told Beau to bring some extra towels up for Jester, then led her to her room, all while never letting go of her hand.


End file.
